Cat Instincts
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: Summary is inside! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I've thought about doing this story for a while now, and I finally decided to do it. So here it is!)**

**Summary: Everyone knows that Yami had once ruled over Egypt as the great pharaoh. When after he regained his memories and after the ceremonial duel. Yami had stayed in the modern world to be with his Hikari and his friends. His choice also made the other millennium Yami spirits to stay there as well. Not that they're complaining or anything. One day in school, A girl was giving out fortune's for everyone and a girl in the same class asked is she could do Yugi or Yami. Yugi wanted to keep it a secret. However, Yami agreed to it. When he received his fortune, Yami's future turned out to be wierd. Yet he also received "Good Luck". But what could his fortune mean? Later on that day, Yami noticed a cat started following him. But for what reason? He found the same cat in the ally, on the roof of his and Yugi's house, and near the board walk. Finally, Yami accidentally discovered something he wasn't suppose to know. He was literally chased and killed for finding out the discovery. But then the next day, Yami found himself waking up back at the house. Thinking it was a dream, he decided to brush it off and just go to school. But things started getting weirder and weirder when he notices himself acting differently. Kind of like... a cat. With his new cat instincts, will Yami figure out the reason why he was almost killed? Will he discover why he was given these animal like reflexives? Who is responsible to order people to kill Yami? Read to find out.****  
**

**Type of story: Parody. Sort of based off of the movie Cat Woman. But in my version.**

**Warning: Character death; No pairings**

**Rating: T**

**(A/N: That's Everything to know. Enjoy the story!)**

Yami Moto; lived over 5,000 years ago. He was known as the Egyptian pharoah who ruled Egypt. But then there came a time when danger and grave terror erupted. The Pharoah did everything in his power to save the world by using the power of the Millennium puzzle. But in order for him to do so, he had sealed his very soul away in the said millennium item and he had lost all memory of his past. The puzzle had been broken up into many pieces and was placed in a golden box with symbol of the eye of ra insignia. The box was placed inside the Pharoah's tomb and on the box Written in hieroglyphics said, "if thou shall solve this puzzle, though shall receive dark power and greatness."

Years later, a teenage boy had received the puzzle and had successfully solved it. That boy was named Yugi Moto, and with help with his friends, Yugi had dueled many enemies and went on long journey's to help recover his lost memories. As time went by, both Yugi and the former pharaoh had bonded and became real good friends. Finally, when the pharaoh had regained his memories, it had came to the time when he had to be put to rest. There was a ceremonial duel where it was Yugi vs. The Pharaoh. The rule was if the Pharaoh wins the duel, he could stay in the modern world . However, if Yugi wins the duel, the Pharaoh will have to admit defeat and finally be put to rest.

In the end, Yugi had won. Which, mean the Pharaoh will be put to rest. But as he stood in front of the gate way to heaven, memories of everything him, Yugi and his friend's journey's came flowing back to him. He remembered everything and every enemy they all went through just get where they're standing right now. Right there he realized, I didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave all his friend's behind. He then remembered what Téa had said before. "Friends will always stick together. No matter what happens."

Today, since Yami decided to stay in the modern world. He and the other Yami's are now living with their Hikari's. Now living under the name's as: Yami Moto, Bakura Ryou, and Marik Ishtar.

* * *

At the Moto's residence, Yami and Yugi were eating their morning breakfast before heading off to school. Solomon was out on a Egyptian dig, so they had the house to themselves.

"Hey, Yami?" Yami stopped mid way before biting his toast to reply.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"We'll I know you've been here for a few months now, but I've been wondering. Do you really like living here with us, and how has it been like for you ?"

"Well," Yami put his toast down on his plate. "It's different from how I used to live in the past, and from living like a spirit. But yeah, Yugi. I do like living here with you guys." He picked his toast up again and this time bit. "It also feels more exciting in modern times. The reason is because I get to actually do things on my own. I get to make decisions for myself and take action on my own free will." Some of the crumbs from the toast fell on his plate as he bit his toast again."I also get to be with you guy's as we go on with life." Yugi smiled as he was glad to have a friend like Yami. He looked the time and got up from his chair.

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way l Yami. Now, we should get going. School will start in thirty minutes." Yami nodded stood up from his seat. They put their dishes In the sink first before heading out. On the way, they met up with Joey and they all walked together towards school.

"Ay guy's, school is almost over. What are you gonna over summer?" Joey asked when they approached the school gates.

" I don't know, Joey." Yugi replied first. "We might mostly just help out grandpa in the shop."

"That, or we might be dueling a bunch of people we they see us." Yami added.

"Alright. I'm mostly thinking about finding a summer job." Yugi and Yami looked at Joey when they walked into their homeroom class.

"Why's that, Joey?" Yami asked as they all sat down at a table.

"Well for one, it's to help my dad pay the rents for our apartment. Also, I plan to upgrade my deck and buy more booster packs." Before Yami or Yugi could reply, the sound of girls awning in amazment and giggling caught their ears. They turned and saw a group of girls and a bit of guys surrounding a girl with purple hair tied in an updo style. She was currently smiling at the girl sitting infront of her who was smiling and blushing while holding her cheeks.

"What's going on over there?" Yugi asked while looking at the group.

"Eh, their probably fanning over something girly and lame." Joey said in a bored manner.

"Then why are some guys there as well?" Yami pointed out.

"Uh... then I guess it's something that some guys kind of find interesting." They continued looking at the group until a girl with red head looked at them and squealed. She ran to them, grabbed Yugi and Yami's arms in each of her hands and dragged them back to her group, leaving Joey behind sweat dropping.

"Ms. Hitomi! Ms. Hitomi! Can you do Yugi or Yami?!" The red haired girl shoved the boys infront her. Hitomi who happened to be the girl everyone was surrounding had a surprised look on her face and looked at them. Yugi and Yami were down right confused. Do what to them?

"Uh... sure?" Hitomi unsurely said. "Which one of you want to go first?"

"Woah, hang on a sec!" Yugi shook his hands at her. "We don't even know what going here!"

"Oh well..." She picked up the item infront of her and showed it to them. It was a white book with a pink boarder, and it was decorated with stars, Cresent shaped moons, and a large fortune telling glass orb in the center. "I do fortune telling."

"Fortune telling?!" Joey said in disbelieving tone as he walked up to the group. "You actually belive in that kind of stuff? That's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."

"Well, every fortune she gave us had came true. Even mine." A guy with gray brownish hair argued.

"Whatever. In my opinion, it either by mere coincidence, or just a lucky guess."

"Well if this is about fortune telling," Yugi looked at the purple haired girl. "Sorry Hitomi, but I rather not know about my future. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, that's alright Yugi." Hitomi smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "But what about your brother Yami? Would he want to know what happens in his future?" Yugi sweat dropped when she mention the word brother. People had been calling them both brothers, twin brothers and such ever since Yami started school. but they couldn't just tell people they aren't brothers and say he lived thousands of years ago. So they just stuck with the brother thing. Yet, it's still something they're trying to get used to people calling them.

"Me?" Yami pointed at himself questionly.

"Yeah, Yami! Wouldn't you wonder what future you will have?" The another girl in the crowed asked him with an encouraging smile. Yami thought about it for a while. He had been wondering that for a while now. Now that he's living in the modern world, he started to wonder what his future is going to be like and what he's going to be doing after he finishes high school. He than came to conclusions and to up the offer for his fortune. He was seated in front of Hitomi as she had her book open. She wrote down necessary notes on a piece of paper when she started asking Yami questions. Like his if he's familiar with something or how he relates to something. When she finished, she had a confused look on her face as she studied the notes she wrote down and back at her book. This made Yami nervous. Was his future bad?

"Umm... i'm sorry but, could re-check this real quick? What I studied right here looked a little confusing." She asked politely.

"Oh... sure." Yami nervously said. The room became silent in curiousness. What was Yami's fortune!? Yami nervously tapped his heel making his leg move up and down, he waited anxiously as Hitomi re-checked her notes. Finally she sighed and scratched her head.

"Well Yami... from what I studied and from what you told me, your future is really confusing." She looked at her book and started reading. "It's says, "You are going to be flexible in abnormal ways and jump from building to building.". It also says that, "You will be gaining a new sort of instincts that will also make you act abnormal as well."." Everyone surrounding them pondered at her statement, especially Yami, Yugi and Joey. "However, it also says that you will recieve "Good Luck"."

"From how I hear Yami's future, it sounds like questionable luck." The girl who dragged Yami and Yugi there earlier commented.

"Ya see? There are even some fortunes that are really weird that it couldn't possibly come true." Joey stated again. The bell had finally rang and everyone had to be seated before the teachers comes in. Everyone felt uneasy. Especially Yami. He wasn't for sure if that was his future or that it will remain questionable, and how could he have "Good Luck" if he didn't even understand what his future means? With those going on in his head, how will he concentrate on school right now?... he needs help.

* * *

School had came and gone and Yami and Yugi were now walking home with... well, pretty much all of other hikari's and their millenium spirits who had also stayed in the modern world. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all talking to each other about summer while Bakura is being annoyed by Marik. Yami... was still thinking about his fortune. He was trying to think of what could relate to his confusing future. Being flexible? Last time he checked, he remembered not doing flexible stunts or anything like that. Also, jumping from building to building? Does it literally mean that or does it mean he's going to go long distances? Nothing was adding up.

"Yami?... Yami?" Yugi called his dark who noticed was in deep thought.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped at Yami who flinched out of his thought bubble.

"Huh!? What?! What is it?" They all looked at Yami when he jumped.

"You look like you're in deep thought. Is something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, it's really nothing, Ryou." Yami replied.

"How is it nothing that you need to be in deep thought about it?" Bakura pondered.

"I think I know what it is." Yugi looked at Yami. "It's about the fortune Hitomi gave you, isn't it?" Yami didn't say anything and just looked at the ground.

"Fortune? When did he get a fortune?" Marik asked, yet uninterested.

"Earlier this morning, a girl named Hitomi from our homeroom class was giving out fortunes to everyone. But then a girl dragged me and Yami over to her to see if we want one. I said no, but Yami agreed to it. Afterwards, she predicted that Yami will have a weird future. Yet, she also predicted that he will have good luck."

"What exactly was his fortune?" Malik asked.

"Uh... I can't remember. But I think Yami remember's it." They looked at Yami, he replied.

"Supposedly, i'm going to become flexible in abnormal ways and jump from building to building, and I will some how gain new instincts that will make act abnormal as well." They stared at him.

"That... is weird." That coming from Marik, who wasn't even interested. Soon they walked to where they all split and they left to their homes. It soon got later and Yami and Yugi were busy working in the shop. Yugi was busy sweeping while Yami was near the glass cases sorting out the new shipment of duel monster booster packs. While working they heard the bells ringing coming from the door. They looked to see a random kid and teen looking at the games. The teen walked over to the duel monster cards near Yami and looked around.

"Excuse me, i'd like to buy a booster pack please." He asked still staring at the cards. Yami nodded and grabbed a pack.

"one dollar." the customer gave the dollar to Yami. When Yami was about to give him the booster pack, the kid who was looking at the games swiped it out of his hands and ran off. "What the-!? Yugi i'll be back!" He quickly gave the teen a different pack and quickly ran after the kid.

"Becareful, Yami! He's kid so go easy on him!" Yugi quickly restorded before Yami ran off.

* * *

The kid was fast. Yami could admit that. Yami chased the kid to the boardwalk, and currently there were a few ships unloading some cargo. Yami managed to corner the kid near some cargo. Yami quickly caught his breath and walked up to the kid who didn't look tired at all. Yet he looked angry for being cornered.

"Okay... listen kid. I know you wanted a pack, but that doesn't mean you should steal. Can you please give that pack back?" Yami held out his hand for the kid. Instead of give it back calmly, the kid growled, threw the pack at Yami's face and ran off. Making sure to bump Yami's shoulder as he ran. Yami lost his balance and fell back. He groaned and rubbed the spot where the kid threw the pack at him. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting down. He needed to get back to the shop and help close up. He grabbed the boaster pack and put it in his pocket. But stopped when he saw a cat in the way. It was a gray cat with black tiger like patters on it's fur. The said cat was looking straight at Yami's eyes with it's piercing green eyes before meowing. What was a cat doing here in the first place, Yami thought. He stepped to the side and ran past the cat.

The cat watched Yami run. Slowly, it stood up and started following him.

* * *

Not knowing the cat had followed him, Yami made it back to the shop around 8pm. After he walked in, he switched open sign to closed and locked the door.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Yugi asked when he came out of the storage room near the back of the shop.

"Sorry, Yugi. I ended up chasing the kid all the way over to the boardwalk." Yami set the pack back in the glass case and locked it up.

"Wow that far? That's a long distance from here." He worriedly looked at Yami. "Are you alright? Do you need some water after running that far?"

"I'll be fine, Yugi. I just need some water then I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Yami and Yugi finished locking up the shop an they went up the stairs of the store. They made and ate a quick dinner before getting ready for bed. Right when we're about to go to sleep, loud rock music started playing across the street. They both groaned I'm annoyance and they looked out the window. Literally right across from them, they could see the new neighbors who moved in a few months ago. For days straight, they have been having parties with alcohol involved. Yami and Yugi have been putting up with the loud music, but they could never get enough sleep anymore. This time, Yami wanted to put an end to it.

"Hey! Hey!" Yami raised his voice over the music so that he could get the attention of the guy with a beer in his hand who near the open window. "Excuse me! Hey!" Luckily, the guy heard him and looked at Yami with a 'who-are-you; are-you-serious?' look. "You mind turning the music down?! It's to loud!"

"Not on your life!" The guy laughed and the people behind him started laughing with him, at Yami. With a groan, Yami closed the window and went to his bed.

"Look like we'll have to put up with the music again..." Yugi said in an annoyed tone before he turned the light off and covered himself with his sheets. Yami did the same thing and closed his eyes.

It was now 2am and the party was still going on. Yugi had managed to fall asleep, but Yami was still wide awake. With a sigh, he got out of bed and went to the window. He saw the people drinking and dancing to the loud music continuously. He rested his chin on his hand as he watched with his eyes half closed. He then started wondering off and looked down to look at the dark ally. He was surprised when he saw the same cat from earlier was sitting on the seat of the party host's red motorcycle. The cat stared at him like before, then it meowed. Why did the cat follow him? What does it want? Yami moved away from the window. He put his shoes and jacket one before he went outside. He walked down the ally and walked up to the cat.

"Um... are you lost?" He asked the feline. The music had finally quite down and slow music was put on. The cat just looked at him again, before running off deeper into the dark ally. Yami was confused. What's with the cat? He looked around one last time and went back into the house. With the slow music on, he could finally get his chance and he quickly fell asleep.

**(A/N: hope you liked it. Please Review, follow, like, and stay cool! B-) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry! I forgot to put the Disclaimer on the first chapter! DX Random hair guy from the abridged series, if you please! say the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Attention duelists! My hair says that the owner of the this fanfic does not own Yu-Gi-Yo! in any way, shape, or form. The owner of Yu-Gi-Yo! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! Enjoy!****)**

What to do on a Saturday morning? Well, you could go to the movies, hang out with your friends, or just stay home and paint on a canvas. That was exactly what Yami was doing. Yami was in the living room painting near the open window to feel the summer breeze as he paints. Yami developed this hobby 2 months ago when he went with Yugi to get art supplies for a science project they needed to decorate. Since then, Yami started taking an interest in art and painted at least 5 or 6 different painting. He mostly likes drawing animals and such. Today, he was painting a certain cat that followed him yesterday. The gray tiger striped cat. He was bringing careful as he stroked a lime green color in the cats eye shape to make the eye texture look realistic. He painted it exactly the way he remembered how it stared at him. It's mysterious green eyes that could pierce through anything, like it did to him.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi walked into the room. "I'm gonna go to the store real quick. Will you be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Yami was mesmerized with his art, he started making textures for the gray fur.

"Okay, I won't be long." Yugi head for the door, but stopped mid way before he turned around. "Also Yami, please remember to clean up after you're done with that."

"Yeah, sure..." Yami was dabbing his brush in the paint when he said that. Yugi sweat dropped at Yami and walked out the door.

Few minutes later, Yami was adding the last few touches to the cat's face. When he finished, he put his brush in a cup of water and looked at his work. It looked realistic, that's for sure. Nothing looked out of proportion. It looked just right. Yami cleaned his hands with a wet towel and was about to clean up his mess. Until he heard a meow. Curious about where it came from, Yami looked out the window and looked around the ally. He didn't see any cats around the area, and he was about to close the window. But then, it happened. He heard the meow again. But this time, it came from above him. He looked up from above him and saw it. The same cat from yesterday was up on the roof of their house, just a few feet away. He gasped.

"Hey! How did you get up there?" He tried to lure the cat towards him by making hand motions and smacking sounds with his lips. The cat just lowered it's head and meowed. Yami didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just leave it there. He looked down and saw the ground was too far down for the cat to jump down. He then thought of something. It was foolish, but he was the only one around to help this cat.

Carefully, Yami stepped onto the window ceiling and slowly pushed himself up. He grabbed onto a roofs edge and pulled himself up to the narrow ledge. He balanced himself as he tried getting closer to the cat. When he couldn't get any closer he tried crouching down and brought his hand close to the cat. If it could just sniff his hand, it would be close enough for him to grab it.

"Yami!" Yami yelped and almost lost his balance. He turned and saw Yugi in the ally way with plastic bags filled with food in his hands."oh, Yugi. It's you."

"What are you doing up there?!" Yugi had a worried look on his face as he looked at how high Yami was off the ground and on the roof.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Yugi. It's just that... This cat-" Yami turned and was surprised when he didn't see the cat.

"Yami, I know you like drawing animals, but I'm sure the cat will figure out how to get down from there."

"Uh... yeah... you're right, Yugi... because it's not up her anymore." He started looking around for the tiny feline to see if it's still around.

"You see? Now please get back in the house before you fall from there!" Yugi started out of the ally and turned the corner to get to the house through the shop. Yami carefully watched his step and successfully made it back to the window in one piece. He looked around one last time and closed the window. He heard Yugi come in put the bags down. Pause."Yami, I thought you were going to clean this up after you finished?!" Yami turned and saw Yugi pointed at all his art supplies.

"Oh, sorry. I was going to, but the cats meowing got my attention." Yami rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Yugi sighed but smiled.

"Well hurry and clean it up so you could help me put this stuff away before we leave." Yami had moved his painting out of the way and paused when he heard Yugi said,"leave."

"leave?" Yugi nodded.

"Yup! Tea called me earlier and said she got a big check from working at burger world and she invited me, you, and the other hikari's and yami's to go shopping with her." Yami had gathered up all the dirty rags he used while he listened.

"Really? That real generous of her"

"Yeah. Now let's hurry up so we could leave." Yami had thew away the rags and started dumping the water he used and rinsed his brushes, while Yugi started putting the groceries away. After the art supplies and groceries were put away, Yugi and Yami headed out to the mall. There, they met Ryou and Bakura first, and then a little later Tea came into the scene.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" The said brunette had a cheerful smile on her face as she walked up to the group of boys.

"Thanks for inviting us Tea!" Ryou thanked.

"No problem, Ryou!" Tea looked around and frowned a bit. "Uh, where's Malik and Marik?"

"They're coming..." Bakura said in a tone that made him sound like he had better things to do. "Malik said that he's trying to get Marik to help finish a project they're suppose to do."

"And we just finished!" They all turned to the new voice and saw Malik and Marik barely arriving. "Sprry were late."

"It's alright." Tea said then turned to look at every one. "Alright guy's, I got a big check today, so spend as much as you want." Tea handed each of them a twenty dollar bill. "Meet me back here when you're done. they all nodded and went their seperate ways for now. Tea went to a girly store while Yugi and Yami checked out the leather store, Bakura drags Ryou to hot topic, and Malik and Marik look at jewlery. By the time everyone finished, all but Tea had met back at the spot around 8pm.

"So what did you get guys?" Yugi asked.

"oh, look at this!" Ryou excitingly reached into one of the bags he was holding and put the item on Bakura's head. Yami and Marik bursted out laughing when they saw The fake back cat ears on Bakura's head.

"HA HA HA! If the ears were white, then they would definitely look real! HA HA!" Marik laughed out loud.

"HA HA! I think I might be calling him Mittens!" Yami laughed out as well.

"Don't you bloody tart calling me freaking Mittens!" Bakura shouts at them as the laughing dies down to chuckles.

"Ha ha... okay... okay... we won't call you Mittens..." Yami said before him and Marik stopped laughing... he smirks. "We'll call you fluffy." They bursted out laughing again and this time, they were holding their stomachs and the hikari's joined in the laughter. Bakura glared daggers at Yami and hated being called fluffy more than mittens.

"Hey! What everybody laughing at?" Tea had walked up to the group and saw that Yami and Marik were nearly lieing down on the floor. She then saw Bakura and giggled. "Awww, Bakura! You look cute with those on!" She awed and started feeling the fake fur on them. You could now see a vein popping out on Bakura's head and he ripped the ears off his head.

"Alright! Everyone shut the hell up already!"

"ha ha... okay... okay Bakura. But you have to admit, it is kind of funny." Malik said as everyone nodded.

"Whatever..." Everyone was about to leave before Tea stopped them.

"Hang on a sec guys." She looked at Yami and smiled. "I actually got a leather outfit for you that you might like!"

"For me?" Yami pondered.

"Mmm hmm! Come with me!" She grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him off to some where. Curious at what Tea got for Yami, the hikari's and other Yami's followed after them.

* * *

"Okay guys!" Tea had came out of the dressing room and stood infront of the boys who were seated in the waiting area. "The outfit I found for Yami looked awesome when I saw it! So I hope you like it! Yami you can come out now!" She looked over to the dressing room curtain Yami was behind, but was confused when he didn't come out. "Uh, Yami... I said you could come out!"

"Uh are you absolutely sure this is how it's suppose to look?" Yami asked from behind the curtain. Sounding a bit uncomfortable. Tea went over and looked behind the curtain.

"Yes, Yami. That's exactly how it's suppose to look like. Now can you please come out and show everyone?" She pleaded.

"um...100% ... sure?" Tea frowned a bit.

"Oh, now you're just making excuses. Come out already!" She grabbed onto Yami's wrists and tried pulling him out.

"N-No wait! Tea!" Yami protested as he tried his best to stay inside the dressing room. The hikari's and Yami's watching the scene sweat dropped and saw only part of what Yami was wearing when Tea almost got him out the dressing room. Finally, Bakura Groaned in irritation.

"Pharaoh! Just show us the damn outfit already so we could go home!" Silence meet the room. Tea crossed her arms at Yami and everyone could hear him sigh.

"a-alright... fine" Tea moved out of the way and smiled at him. They see the curtain slowly start to move to the side until it was completely out of the way, revealing Yami in the outfit Tea bought him. Soon after the yami's saw him, it was now Bakura's turn to laugh with Marik at the ridiculous outfit Yami was wearing.

Sure, it was a leather outfit. That's Yami style. But this was different. It was a made up of entire black leather. the tiny leather jacket he had on hugged around his chest and it showed off his mid section. It had no sleeves and the jacket collar near his neck was folded down neatly. It was zipped up nearly half way to show he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and he still wore the same buckle styled choker around his neck. He had leather pants that are ripped for design hugging around his thighs and legs. Well, they couldn't exactly see his legs because of the knee high boots covering them. they had a lot of buckles on them for design and they had a small heel on them took make Yami look a little taller. On his upper arms were matching black armbands and he wore black elbow length gloves that kind look like cones from his wrists going up. around his wrists were buckle designs that are part of the gloves that also hug around his palms and leaving his fingers and thumbs exposed.

As Bakura and Marik were laughing, Yami's expression easily showed that he was uncomfortable. It was unnoticed by Tea for that she was too busy admiring the outfit on Yami which seemed to fit him perfectely. The hikari's were just looking and blushing abit. The outfit was a little revealing, and it made Yami look a little bit feminine. Maybe that's why Bakura and Marik were laughing. But it made Yami look like the only word they could think of, but would never say: Slutty.

"Uh... Tea. Are you sure you like the way how it looks on Yami?" Yugi nervously asked.

"Of course I do! In all honesty, I thought it was just going to look cute on him. But now that I see him actually wearing it," she got close to Yami and traced her finger on his left cheek down to his chin as she narrowed her eyes. "He looks more sexy than cute." You could actually see the red blush on Yami's face when Tea looked at him like that. She then frowned a bit when she looked at his face. "hmm, something still seems to be missing though..." She trailed off.

"Really!?" Yami's back away a bit."Isn't any of the stuff i'm wearing enough!?" Bakura heard the conversation through his laughing and got up.

"I think I know what I could add." He grabbed one of Ryou's bags and walked up to the red faced Yami. He pulled an item out of the bag and put's it on Yami's head then steps back. Tea squealed and held her cheeks when she saw the black cat ears from before was now on Yami's head. "Now-how it's complete!" Bakura laughed in between his sentence and continued smirking at Yami. "Consider this as pay back for calling me fluffy, pharaoh." He laughed sat back down next to Marik who was wiping tears from his eye from laughing do much. Okay maybe Yami did deserve that last part, put this is embarrassing enough. He quickly ran back into the dressing room completely red after Tea took a picture with her phone and quickly started dressing back into his everyday clothes.

* * *

When Yugi and Yami returned home, Yami depressingly took the leather outfit that was in a big box and tried stuffing it in the back of the closet. He was really upset when Tea told him she threw away the receipt for the outfit, so there was no way of returning it. Now he was stuck with it and there he is trying to put it in the back of the closet.

"Yami," Yugi was watching Yami trying to fit the box in the closet when they first got home and was starting to wonder. "You're not really planning to wear that outfit one day, are you?" Yami shut the closet door and leaned on it after he finally fitted the box in there. He sighed and looked up at Yugi.

"Yugi, I know you saw my face when I first put that suit on. There is no way, I am ever putting that leather suit back on again. When I saw myself wearing it in the mirror, it looked like I was a whole different person." He walked over to the bags and pulled out a frame. He walked over to the painting he did and started putting the frame on his painting. Yugi was about to put the stuff he brought away, but then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Yami, did you finish the art project for Ms. Yura's art class?" Yami snapped his head up and stopped framming his painting.

"Oh shit, I forgot all about that!"

"Have you even started on it?!"

"Not at all, I was too busy with other classes, and my mind was wandering off about my fortune from yesterday..." Yami held his head frustratingly. How could he slip up like that and forget about his art project. It's his favorite hobby for crying out loud!

"Yami! You know how strict Ms. Yura is! There's no school tomorrow and she expects everyone of her students to turn in the assignment on Sunday!

"Can she even do that!?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders unknowingly and he thought for moment. He soon got up and started setting up his art supplies in his usual spot near the window in the living room. "Hurry and get me a canvas, Yugi."

"You're going to work on it now?!" Yugi asked disbelievingly. "It's around 10 at night right now, Yami! It's already too late to start working on it! Can't you just turn in one of your old paintings?" Yami quickly walked past Yugi to get to the kitchen, he took out a plastic cup, filled it with water and grabbed a few paper towels.

"The theme of this art assignment is about nature, Yugi. All the old painting i've done are only paintings of animals like cats, dogs, birds, gerbils, tigers, and such. I have to paint a picture that represents nature, and I have to include a waterfall, at least 4 trees, a river, and as many different kinds of flowers that pop into my head. Now please, Yugi, get me a canvas. You know how long it takes me to work on one painting. I'm going to be up all night working on it to not fail this assignment." Yugi was surprised at Yami's determination. Before, Yami was a spirit who was an ex-pharoah. He was questionable about his past and about the modern world. He was even an expert duelist. Now, he's not a spirit. he's now going to school and he's worrying over failing his classes. He guessed Yami didn't even realized he's changed a bit. Yugi nodded and quickly came back with a large canvas and a piece of paper. Yami thanked him and started the rough draft on the piece of paper. Trying to come up with ideas to see what he'll draw on the canvas first before painting it.

"Well, Yami, i'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. I hope you'll feel alright in the morning." Yami nodded with a quick "Mmm hmm". Yugi was about to go upstairs, but then he stopped and remembered something again. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Grandpa should be coming home tonight, so if you see him, tell him I said hi and welcome home."

"Alright, Yugi." Yami quickly said again as he erased an error on his rough draft. Yugi smiled a bit at Yami and walked up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

* * *

Yami felt tired as he yawned for the twentieth time. He covered his mouth again as another big yawn escaped from him. When the yawn finished, he almost fell asleep again. But quickly, he shook his head to stay awake and continued with his painting. It's now 3 in the morning and how long had Yami been up? 6 hours! 19 hours of being awake for the day, plus 6 more extra hours, makes it 25 hours without resting. Yami wasn't nearly done with his painting. He finished making the sketches on the canvas, yet he still need 3/4 of a quarter left to finish painting. Yami will admit, he's a slow artist. But every time he finishes a piece people look at his talent in awe. For every piece he finishes, people look at it like a professional did it. He even one first place in the school art fair. A blue ribbon for talent, a medal for artists eye, **(A/N: if that even exists...) **and a gold trophy as the grand prize. the when people put Yami and Yugi together for comparison, they call Yugi the gamer twin, and Yami the artist twin. Everyone still thinks they're distant twins, so that would explain the 'twin' part in name.

While Yami was painting, he suddenly heard the door click. He looked towards it and saw Solomon walk in. When Solomon saw Yami, he looked puzzled.

"Yami, what are you doing up so late? You should be in bed." He lightly lectured and walked over to him.

"Sorry, grandpa, but I kind of slipped up and need to finished this art project before tomorrow." Yami explained.

"Why so early? There's no school tomorrow."

"I know, but our teacher is strict and she expects all of her students to be perfect and turn in all assignments on time. Even if it's on a Sunday." Solomon looked at the painting and frowned.

"You don't look nearly as done, and I also know how long it takes for you to finish one painting. Are you still going to be up working on it all night?" Yami nodded and started working on his painting again. "Alright, let me get you some water to help you stay awake." Solomon went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of water. Yami thanked the old man and gulped some of the cold substance down his throat. It indeed woke him up a bit and started mixing paints get a certain color. "You take a break when you need to. Alright, Yami?" Yami nodded. "Alright. Goodnight now Yami." Solomon started for the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Yami stopped him before he went any further. "Yugi said hi and welcome home." He smiled at the old man, in which he smiled back.

"It feels refreshing to be back, Yami. Goodnight now."

"Goodnight." Solomon went up stairs and Yami sighed.

A meow was heard. Yami blinked, and he looked at the window next to him and saw his feline friend. It was just sitting right outside the window as it meowed again. Yami felt curious whenever he saw that gray cat. Slowly he opened the window slightly and the cat squeezed itself in. It purred a relaxing pur when it walked in and sat on Yami's lap. Yami petted his furry friend from head to tail.

"Why do you keep following me? There something I have that you're after?" Yami chuckled a bit as the cat sways it's tail back and forth. He then started to feel his eyes get heavy. Almost falling asleep again, he quickly shook his head again and patted his face or a bit. He even drank more of the water Solomon gave him. Now he was awake again.

Now it was around 3:45 in the morning. Yami concentrated as much as possible on his painting which was now half done. However, he was struggling to stay awake. He needed to finish this! He looked down at the cat in his lap and saw assumed it was asleep. His thoughts had started to become cloudy now. His eyes started dropping the more he looked at the cat. Solomon did say to take a rest if he needed one, so... he'll just shut his eyes for a bit... and then... he'll get back to work...

Once Yami shut his eyes for a bit, they didn't open back up again. He ended up falling into a deep sleep while sitting up.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, like it, follow it, and stay cool! B-) )**


End file.
